Final Cry of The Rose
by niakias
Summary: Abused and raped, dumped in the forest, found by two werewolves, a death match begins. Moony the victor takes Harry to safety. A panther crawls into Harry's life reaching him where no one could. An old potions professor, and a good Voldemort save Harry. Could this mysterious cat heal Harry and teach him love. Will it bloom like a rose and if so, what happens when the petals fall.
1. Chapter 1

Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, residence to three, prisoner to one. Harry Potter, alone in the house, cleaning, scrubbing the floor, trying to survive. If surviving meant being a slave then he'd have to do so. His spirit and will nearly broken, hope dwindling as he heard the front door open and slam against the wall. He cringed as the heavy footsteps down the hall sounded. Closed his eyes at the muttering, the cussing. Broke at the roaring of his uncle. He knew better to cry, he knew better than not to scream.

"BOY! This is all your FAULT! If not your your FREAKISHNESS I would NEVER have lost my JOB" Blow after blow came. Harry felt the cubby hands around his neck, the cold fists at his side the tile floor splattered by his blood, the knife in his stomach.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FREAK!" The knife wound could have been deeper, it was a flesh wound, although it still bled and hurt, it wasn't fatal unless infected.

"Ple...plea...please…." Whimpered Harry, coughing on his own blood. He closed his eyes at the familiar sound of a belt being slid off. He felt his hands being bound.

"SHUT UP FILTH!" his very uncle savagely looking down upon the broken, bruised boy. His hair roughly seized and pulled back, his body forced to his knees, forced to bend over, forced to do many unkindly things.

Feeling torn, his eyes firmly closed as he felt his uncle ruthlessly pound into him, while choking him. His strength fleeing, darkness soon took over, and Harry Potter seemed to be no more.

Harry awoke to a deep throb, a course groan escaped his lips. It was night he could tell that much. He adjusted his glasses, miraculously they survived the episode. Everything came into focus, at least in his left eye, for his right seemed to be too swollen to see out of. From what he could see in the inky blackness of night, and the pale light of the glorious full moon was that he was in a forest. His "uncle" must have thrown him out here to die.

Tears started to fall as he tried to move causing his body to protest and wound scream with a fury he couldn't begin to try to understand. His breath coming in pants his sobs loud, his slight broken form shaking in the cold chilly air. He could see his breath in pearly white clouds, his cheeks stung with cold, fingers numb and toes tingling, he needed to find a place warm or start a fire. He looked to the earthen bed he laid upon and quickly found his broken wand, but it was the body of Hedwig that drove him to heartbreaking sobs. Her white feathers soaked with blood, lifeless eyes stared out at the world, unseeing.

"No..no...no... I'm so sorry….. I'm sorry…." Talking hurt worse than breathing but he couldn't help but drag his unwilling body to hers, couldn't help but hold, to clutch the body of his true and only friend. He was surprised to find her still warm. he threw his head back, ignoring the immense pain, and wailed. What he didn't notice was the lingering form that was watching him.

"_Cub….my...our cub…. must help him" _The werewolf was silent, as he watched Harry cry as he watched his cub mourn over his friend. The amber eyes fixated on him, snapped up at the arrival of another wolf. "_Fenrir! Save my Cub!"_

Harry looked up as he saw the black werewolf approach him. Unlike his professor, this wolf was feral. Nearly screaming Harry managed to stand, to show what little strength he had left. He was rapidly losing consciousness again when a silver-tan wolf left out from behind him, snapping at the black wolf, jaws locked around the neck. Harry didn't want to see anymore death, he just wanted to see his parents, to know love, to know that he's safe. Death now was just a wish, that he knew wouldn't be given. He heard the sickening crunch of shattering bones. Looking up, he couldn't help as the tears fell, no longer did the black wolf exist. Fenrir laid upon the cold unforgiving earthen rug, neck torn to pieces, organs and intestines strewn about. Although he didn't like the man, had little respect for the man, he still respected his ability to fight at all cost.

The remaining wolf trotted lightly over to Harry, managing to catch him as he collapsed. Harry looked blearily at the wolf, he knew him, loved him even. "Mo...Moony?"

The wolf seemed to grin, his tongue lolled out as he showed of his powerful teeth in a wolfish grin. "Please…."

The world went dark once again, leaving a wolf supporting a rather small human. Moony knew he had to save his cub. Even as a werewolf he was gentle and never bit any human nor killed unless absolutely necessary.

Moony drug the human to his den, the door would only open for him and those he accepted. His cub could enter freely. Dawn was returning and Moony could feel it, he only paid his human side would take care of his cub. For once the change didn't hurt him, but felt like a tickling sensation.

Remus looked down at his godson, his worry over the pale sickly boy overrode the need for modesty. Naked, the doors opened for him. He carried his unofficial godson to the bed in the guest room that wasn't filled with his vast amount of books and magical artifacts.

He did his best to heal Harry, and knowing the Gryffindor he'd be up in no time, but maybe with phantom pain. They wouldn't know until he woke. Remus never left his side and soon found himself asleep due to his adventurous night.

Harry woke up, seeing Remus in the chair next to the bed, he gets up quietly so not to disturb the resting man. The den was actually a cave. He went to explore, every so often his body would hurt but it was just a twinge in truth. He found a large kitchen that he'd love to cook in. Cooking and gardening was his favorite chores while he stayed….. He started to cry but pushed himself onward. It had two bathrooms several crystal chandeliers and three bedrooms. The living room looked more like the Gryffindor common room in size and warmth. A magical fireplace was in every room but the bathroom. (Who'd like to have the chance to have someone floo while you were on the crapper). In the back was rather large potions lab with and ingredient/potion cupboard.

Harry, left the cave, in need for fresh air. The crisp air seemed to calm the feverish boy. He walked in and out of trees, staying close to the creek bank, so he would know how to get back. He heard the yowling of a large cat and went in search for it. He paled when he found the source. A black panther with onyx eyes had its leg trapped. It was wound badly. Harry pried the trap off the animal always making sure he was a way from the jaws, but seemed to forget about the claws. The panther seemed to faint and Harry, wasn't going to let it die. He carried the panther back to the cave, ignored Remus's lecture about walking alone in a place he's never been, and picking up stays and bringing a panther of all things home.

"Remus, please just let me explain."

"You better make this good then." said Remus in full daddy mode, or rather mommy mode.

"Look, I can see magic, I can see it as if it is a being. I can also see magical auras."

"Why did you never tell anyone about it. Why didn't you tell anyone about being beaten or raped for that matter!" yelled Remus. He stared stupidly as the boy ran from him.

Harry healed the panther with wandless magic. The panther looked at him as if he was an idiot. 'You remind me of my potions professor. I think I'll call you Sev.

Thats when his tears came, and he lifted his head, Remus had healed only the major injuries before he fell exhausted. Bruises were pronounced, glaring rearing ugly. The ache seemed to enter his bones. Harry curled up and cried. His magic locked the door as Remus tried to enter.

"I never asked for it, why can't someone just kill me and get it over with."

"Damn it Harry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just worried, i found you last night nearly dead in the woods while as Moony and you were raped. I'm worried, so please try to talk…. please" yelled Remus

The panther looked at Harry in shock, if panthers could go into shock. Harry shrugged. "Everyone thinks of as the Savior, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, the damn golden boy. Why can't they understand I don't want to be, I just wanna be normal. I've been used, I don't want this. You see Snape, may have been right I am a coward. It doesn't matter I'll die soon enough right. Even with Voldemort the actual good guy, while the world is underneath Dumbledore. Soon it will all end, soon." said Harry softly looking into the eyes of the panther.

"_If only you knew Harry, I'm sorry, truly sorry. I was wrong about everything. I can't tell you who I am yet."_ The panther hopped down and curled around the crying boy.

"I guess you like your name"

"_More than you know, Mr. Potter. I should take points away but we aren't at school. Perhaps in time you realize that I am my name."_ the panther nodded and nuzzled Harry's cheek, urging the boy to sleep. Thats exactly what Harry did, he slept. Now peacefully was another thing, plagued by nightmares, was more like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up from his fitful sleep, Harry notices that the panther is curled around him, sleeping peacefully. "Glad one of us could sleep."

Harry got up slowly as not to disturb the large cat and made his way to the kitchen. Remus had fallen asleep outside his door, but never once stirred when Harry left it. Harry wasn't to hungry but he knew Remus would be. He accepted that Remus was trying to help but he wasn't ready for it. Harry wanted, needed his own time, needed to be alone, needed…. He wasn't sure what he needed anymore. He searched the cabinets for the right pans. He then looked in the muggle fridge, which was running off of magic. He took one look at the pantry and shook his head. He was sure Remus was preparing for the end of the world, with the amount of food he had.

He found everything to make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon and maybe later he'd make a blueberry pie. Firing up the stove, and bringing out the griddle, Harry began to make breakfast. Metallica, Enter Sandman was playing as he turned on the radio. Whenever he could, he would listen to music and internalize it. Music was his escape, he used to be able to listen to it, to sing along, before the Dursleys took that from him too. Metallica was his favorite. While he cooked he sang, soft at first then gaining in volume.

"Exit Light, Enter Night" Harry felt himself being watched but still he sang ignoring the part of his mind that told him to hide. He turned to start on the eggs, as the pancakes were already cooking. "Take my hand, We're off to never-never land."

"Harry, please, it's too early." Harry hung his head, ashamed that he had already upset the only father figure he had left.

"I'm sorry, Remus, let I'm almost done with breakfast." Seeing as the eggs were done he quickly plated it and set it on the table. Before Remus could say anything Harry was out the kitchen door and slipping through the door to the vast forest.

Harry was still amazed at the beauty of the woods, how it calmed him. He cried, this is what he had always wanted, freedom. He sat on the bank of the creek, Sev at his side. The sun was at the end of it's rising and soon the pink would fade from the sky, but he finally witnessed it.

He closed his eyes, and felt the wind surround him, heard the birds, felt the ground beneath his feet, he felt the soul of the forest. "Sev…. I don't see why people can't just stop fighting, everyone loses. Death, despair, and always the threat of rebellion. There's give and take. What do I know, I'm just a freak who doesn't deserve to live."

Sev looked up into Harry's teary emerald eyes, and just stared. His paw was on the boys shoulder, for he had knelt upon the earthen rug. Gently nipping at the boy's fingertips Severus couldn't help the thoughts as they came. "_Harry you are worth more than every sunrise that blesses this land, more than the seas, more than every single person, more than the earth. Harry, if anyone deserves happiness it's you. I wish you could hear that, I wish I could say it, but it's not time yet. I'm sorry, Harry, I keep failing you."_

Harry began to sing once again, the words a bit dark. His voice was clear, and everything stopped to listen to the boy, entrapped with his voice.

' "New blood joins this earth

And, quickly, he's subdued

Through constant pained disgrace

The young boy learns their rules

With time, the child draws in

This whipping boy done wrong

Deprived of all his thoughts

The young man struggles on and on, he's known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they'll take away

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

They dedicate their lives

To running all of his

He tries to please them all

This bitter man he is

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win

A tired man, they see no longer cares

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully

That old man here is me

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

You labeled me

I'll label you

So I dub thee "Unforgiven" '

Harry's voice ended in a whisper, tears falling down his cheeks. Now Severus knew why he like Metallica so much. Each song seemed to tell a bit about the boy, some more than others. Severus for the first time acted without thinking, he nuzzled Harry's cheek, and licked away the tears.

"Eeewwwww cat slobber!" Said Harry as he gently pushed the cat away, or tried to. Severus just pounced and laid on the boy, pinning him to the ground. "Ugggg you are so heavy. Thats it you are going on a diet mister!"

"ROAR!" _I don't need to be on a diet its not my fault you can't take a bit of weight. If I go on a diet this means war. _Sev's ears were flat against his head, and pearly white teeth showing in fun and games.

"At least you don't have fleas, right, Fluffy" with that retort, the panther swatted the boys head deftly with a paw.

**Sorry it isn't much but I hope it's okay for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what are we going to do today, Sev?" said Harry as he rubbed the back of his head. "Next time try not to hit so hard please."

_I'm sorry, Harry, you seem to make me forget. You make me feel more than what I've become. I know you know part of the truth, now its time to see it all."_

Harry sighed and slowly got up. "I know Remy healed me but I still hurt. Please don't tell him. Huh yeah talking to a panther as if it could talk back, how much more of a freak can I become."

Seeing the panther take off and stop a little bit in front of him, looking over his shoulders waiting. Harry followed the panther, at a slow pace. Harry took in the forest, its beauty and splendor. He listened to it, took refuge in the noise. His leg gave out and he tumbled to the ground, in a heap. A soft cry sounded, hitting his head off the hard stone of the riverbed, the panther could smell blood.

_No, No, NO, NO, NO! Harry don't close your eyes. Damn it! I need to shift back but can't. Come on Severus, You can do come on. He needs you._

Some how during his rant, he shifted back. The wind was a bit chilly, since he was naked. That didn't matter, the bleeding boy in front of him did. Severus turned the boy over onto his back to see what damage was done. It looked like an abrasion, maybe at the worse his skull fractured. Mumbling the spell, however clearly, he saw that it was just an abrasion but the lack of rest and malnutrition probably was what sent him out.

"I hope you will forgive me, Harry." He transfigured a pair of trousers and robes. Slipping into them easily he watched the boy closely. Once finished the potions master lifted the boy into his arms and apparated to an unknown place.

"Lucius, please, no questions now. Is the Dark Lord here?"

"You are lucky, well not really. He's here, but he is in his study."

"I need a bed for Harry, I'll explain as soon as he is tucked away safely."

"You better, Severus."

Severus followed Lucius to a spare room in the manor. The windows covered with heavy dark drapes, kept the sun out. Although it was dark it was comfortable, the light came from the silver torches that lined the wall and the magnificent chandeliers also made of silver but encasing the ever bright candles was emerald. Lucius stopped outside of the room and allowed Severus to enter.

Laying Harry down upon the soft black fur of the blanket, Severus spoke. "Those muggles beat him, and the whale raped him. He isn't how the old coot made him to be. Remus healed him to the best of his ability but the prolonged condition of malnutrition and pains from injuries and far more still gets to him. I can't even heal him fully, I am not that powerful. The only one that can…"

"Is the Dark Lord. Severus how do you think Potter is going to take that his parents aren't even Lily and James, that he was taken from the Dark Lord and his consort. That Dumbledore curse his father to be like this, and now that the Dark Lord was freed but the blood of Potter in that cemetery, he remembered. Look maybe just let the boy be."

"Lucius, if this was your son would you, let him be. Would you let him carry the weight of his injuries for all time until death and let him believe he deserved everything! DAMN IT LUCIUS IF YOU WILL NOT GET HIM I WILL!" Severus' voice took a deadly tilt and his eyes changed to that of a panther. Then there was a snarling panther gleaming teeth bared and sharp claws tearing at the floor, crouched down to spring at the blonde.

"Fine I'm going you mangy cat!"

"ROAR!" Severus flicked his tail and lept at the man. It was the racket that woke the one they needed.

"Fools! The Lot of you. What is it that one of my followers must find himself bored enough to wrestle a panther. Unless it isn't wrestling then I'd take my leave." A very annoyed Dark Lord looked down at the pair, but they were too busy looking back at the bed to worry about their punishment. Thats when said Dark Lord looked at the occupant. His jaw dropped and tears entered his eyes. Brushing past the shocked pair, he gathered his son in his arms. Once a healer before Dumbledore took everything from him, his son his consort, and his will to fight, he knew something was wrong.

A pure white light surrounded the pair, father and son reunited. Everything was false the prophecy, everything. Harry's looks changed. He had long wavy raven hair, he remained the same height but his cheekbones were prominent and lips fuller, eyes a reddish brown and he possessed his father's strong jawline.

Harry's eyes shot open and stared into his father's red ones. Over the summer Voldemort had regained his rather dashing looks from years ago but the red eyes remained the same. The fact also that had yet not came to the light was that Harry's name wasn't Harry it was and is Salnas.

"Get away from me! Please….. please don't hurt me anymore, just make it go by fast please."

Severus knew the boy was begging for a painless death and he didn't like it. He padded over to the boy, hopped on the bed and laid on him."

"Sev, I made up my mind you are going on a diet. That is if I either escape or we are put in the dungeon without a choice."

"Harry, I won't hurt you, I couldn't hurt my own flesh and blood, my own son. There is a lot of explaining to do, but first we must feed you and that brute." said Voldemort eyeing the panther with a painful glare. "First, please don't call me voldemort, I refuse to go by that name. For now you and Lucius may call me Tom.

"You mean I'm your son….. You are delusional, and I'm pretty sure you wanna kill me… sorry sorry sorry, I'm sooo sorry, I'll be good I promise, just don't hurt me anymore. I'll do anything." cried the broken boy at the harsh glare he received from Lucius.

Severus curled his lithe body around the shivering boy and allowed him to cry upon his sleek black fur. To his dismay he began to purr, loudly. _Harry there is so much you don't know. i'm here for you, cry, wail, yell, scream, whatever it may be, I am here. Feel me Harry, trust me. They won't hurt you, I won't hurt you. You are loved, so very much loved._

"Harry, you do know that Dumbledore isn't what people think he is."

"Yeah, old coot, but how does that make me your son?" said Harry looking down at the panther, stroking it's soft warm fur.

"He took you from me, killed James and Lily's real son and gave you to them. Imperioed them to believe that they weren't my followers and part of the Order. He killed my love, took you from me. I went insane, It broke me. When you were born, you were my pride and joy. You were taken from me. We had named you Salnas. I loved you then and I love you now. I am horrified with what I've become, with what I've done. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me."


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

Harry Looked at Tom, and then looked back down at the panther. He shut his eyes, scared of saying the wrong thing. He buried his face in the fur of the panther, taking refuge in its warmth. "You said you named me Salnas? I've only ever been Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I'd gladly be Salnas, I can forgive but I don't know if I can forget. Please give me time to adjust."

"Yes I named you Salnas. Did you really name that panther Sev? Come lets get you two fed. I'm sorry I'd like to stay a bit longer but I must get to the ministry. I'm on my way of reversing this bull shit the old coot put us through. Lucius should be able to find his way around his own house. I'll be fixing up Riddle Manor so we won't have to intrude upon them anymore than what I already have."

"Ohhh, but when you come back you'll answer any questions I have right?"

"Yes, Salnas, I will. I promise I will."

Salnas watched as his father left, leaving him with Sev and Lucius. "Can I go outside?"

"Yes, after you eat. I'll ask the elves to prepare something." said Lucius not looking at the boy, he heard Severus's low growl.

"No, I can do it, just tell me where the kitchen is."

"No, you are not ready for it, that and I don't think you know your way around a kitchen, no offence."

Salnas' eyes teared up. He knew how to cook, he had from an early age. It was one of the most relaxing things to do besides gardening. "I can, Sir. I have, I'm not like others."

Hearing the plea in his voice, Severus batted his tail against Salnas' cheek and headed out the door. Salnas right behind him, and Lucius not far behind. Arriving before Salnas, Severus changed. Salnas stopped abruptly at seeing the potion's master. Then he began to panic, Sev was gone. He looked around wildly, fright in his eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he sat on the kitchen floor, knees tucked against his cheek. "Where's Sev, Where's Sev….. He left, everyone leaves…."

"Sev? What could you possibly mean by that, young Gryffindor." said Severus trying to smile, hating that he hurt his beloved friend.

Salnas looked up into the same onyx eyes as his panther. It was Lucius who spoke with and unseen grin."The panther, sure you saw a large cat that probably could eat you."

Severus knelt beside Salnas and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. His hand rubbing the small of his back as he cradled him close to his chest. A loud purr sounded, startling the boy. Salnas looked up into the potion's masters eyes. His hand gently touched his cheek making Severus purr louder. "Salnas, do you believe I would leave you."

"It was you, you all this time." whispered Salnas quietly. Leaping up suddenly he fled the kitchen, tearing through the corridor and as he rounded the bend to enter the dining hall, he ran into another blonde.

"Watch…. Harry what are you doing here?"

"Draco, please, just please hide me."

"Follow me, and please tell me why I didn't receive any letters this summer."

He opened the door he had came out of, which happened to be his room. Leading the boy to his bed, and held his best friend. "They were worse this year. I don't wanna remember it right now. I missed this. The nightmares kept coming back. It hurt, I want to see you again. Now Professor Snape is the panther I befriended. He can't know about the crush I've had on him since last year. I'm just glad that we graduated. Dumbledore went me back, said that I didn't deserve freedom. I should have been able to move away. Draco….. is it bad that I don't want to leave."

"No, Harry, shhhh I know you're name is Salnas, but you are always going to be Harry to. I think you need to be Harry, before you can be Salnas. Sleep little brother, I am here now."

"Thank you, Dray…." Harry, yawned and fell asleep in the blondes arms. As soon as he could, without waking Harry, Draco slipped away and opened the door. Severus and Lucius was standing there, waiting.

"You two are idiots! I can tell you things of my best friend that would have you on your knees wondering how you could be such arseholes. First, don't take away gardening and cooking, it calms him. Do not, and I will repeat that Do not some up behind him silently. He's been hurt, and I will not have him hurt any longer. You, Severus, assumed wrong, never do such a thing again or not only will i hunt you down, but I will skin you alive. I have been his friend since our second year because I saw him in the showers, and saw the scars. I gained his trust and I never, never screwed that up. I am beyond mad right now. Severus, I know you have problems with your animagus but he trusted his panther, I'll give you one chance and only one, to show him that you are just as good as that panther was to him! Have I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!"

They stared at the glaring blonde. It was the first time he had ever yelled at his elders, and it was different. They gathered their wits and nodded.

"Good, I'm going back in before he realized his pillow is gone, and you two stay out here." With that the blonde went back in.

(Severus and Lucius)

It had been an hour since either of the men had moved. An hour since Draco had left them speechless. An hour that Harry or rather Salnas had slept.

"I have never seen him do that. I hadn't realized that my son, had it in him." said Lucius as he wandered on over to the bar and opened the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Lucius, how am I going to do this? I can't screw this up, and I already have. He wasn't ready for me to be me."

"I guess you have to figure that out on your own. Since Cissy left, for her french lover, I have not worried about anything along a relationship, save mine and my sons."

Severus buried his face in his arms and groaned. Thats when he heard his godson's voice. Once again stunned, the men had never heard Draco sing, and then another joined. It was Harry's. Together, they sung the most beautiful of melodies, so harmonious it brought the creatures to stop, and hearts to flutter. Everything and Everyone stopped to listen.

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,

I'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your father's a thief

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Guileless son,

Your spirit will hate her

The flower who married my brother the traitor

And you will expose his puppeteer behavior

For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son,

Each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

When It was over, The stunned men could only look at each other, not even realizing that the Dark Lord was also stunned, but hid his a bit better. He was glad he had came back home in time to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Harry and Draco)**

Harry had woken after an hour of peaceful rest. His dreams consisting of a particular potion's master. A blush crept over his pale cheeks. His eyes closed, wishing that maybe just maybe this time he'd have the family he always wanted. He shifted and felt Draco's arm around him.

"Dray,umm please let go I have to use the loo." Draco let go with a huff, and pouted. He waited for Harry to come out.

"Harry, honestly, would you rather be called Salnas or not?"

"Dray, Really I just wanna be me. I'm tired of being the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm sorry if it disappoints you." said Salnas, his eyes staring at a spot on the almost shining white carpet."

"I think your dad would like that, Salnas. How could I ever be disappointed by you."

"Everyone is sooner or later you will be too."

"Salnas, its been awhile. Awhile since we sang together."

"Dray, they could hear us. Sev has heard me sing but not truly sing."

"I don't care about them, I know you and and I like to think I know myself."

"Okay, then I guess we can but first sing one with a silencing charm on okay."

"Then how about we sing 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran." said Draco whispering.

"Yes…. I love that song."

"Silencio!" said Draco hopefully it would last through the song. He knew that when they truly sang with their hearts, especially together, magic would dance.

It began with Draco, and slowly and softly did Harry join. Soon it was a melody worth every breath one could give.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's son_

The air sizzled with untamed magic, it caressed the two boys.

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father, stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father, prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

Salnas's eyes were closed now, he was feeling the sound the lyrics, the magic that surrounded them. He revelled in the feeling.

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_I see fire, hollowing souls_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then_

_My brothers will die_

_And as the sky's falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_I see fire, hollowing souls_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

Draco smiled as Salnas relaxed even more. Yes it would take time to get used to the name change but the boy before him was his brother in all but blood.

_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)_

_I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)_

_And I see fire (fire)_

_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

When it was done, and the magic was winding down, Salnas began another tune. This one a bit dark but still very beautiful. Draco joined in but let Salnas lead. This was his song and it would do no good to trample upon his brother. He knew the song was about Mordred. This time the charm had broke, and their voices could be heard.

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

**(Severus, Lucius, Tom)**

"I've never heard Draco sing, nor have I ever heard such a strong weaving tune. It was like whispering magic, like calming waters. How those two, do such a beautiful thing is a mystery." said Lucius in awe.

"It's far from a mystery, they are alike but very different from everyone else. How they sing so wonderfully I do not know." said Tom earning glares from the other two, for they had not seen the man come in.

"Its a talent, no doubts. I've heard Harry, but never heard him truly sing." Said Severus as he made his way down the hall to Draco's room. The other two hot on his heels.

"Where do you think you are going, Severus?" asked Lucius in a harsh whisper.

The other fell back, and intended to watch Severus get yelled at as he knocked upon the oak door. What they hadn't expected was an almost flying Gryffindor launching himself at the potions master. The younger man's lips touched Severus' and instantly it deepend. Something bloomed within the two, magic reacted, bringing them closer together.


End file.
